LA LUZ (the institute of light)
by YESSICA AKIRI 97 -YESSI CHAN
Summary: una nueva amaneza ataca la ciudad inazuma mucho mas poderoza que el mismo instituto alien-NO se aceptan mas oc's-
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MI HERMANO Y YO ESTAMOS HACIENDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SERA COMO EL NUEVO INSTITUTO ALIEN ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN CON SU PARTICIPACION:

-NOMBRE:

-APODO O NOMBRE EN EL INSTITUTO:

-APARIENCIA Y PERSONALIDAD EN EL INSTITUTO

-EQUIPO(drack zoon, red strom, black furius, Amazon vipers, green star)

-APARIENCIA Y PERSONALIDAD REAL:

-ROPA CASUAL:

-ROPA FORMAL:

-POCICION:

-TECNICAS:

-NUMERO (oviamente del que lleva en la camisa)

-PAREJA:(menos edgar fidio goenji)

Kazemaru: haruhi-nya

Kido: Valen Mizukoshi

Bueno espero su participacion


	2. PROLOGO

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS LES TRAIGO EL PROLOGO DE "THE INSTITUTE OH LIGTH" EESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

_**/0/0/**_

Como ya era costumbre se encontraban en la ribera del rio ya se encontraban entrenando el equipo Raimon habían pasado 3 meses desde el partido de graduación y muchos chicos estaban de visita de los equipos de todo el mundo

-kazemaru pasa el balón a goenji-grito endo desde la portería pero antes de que se pudieran mover en el centro apareció una bruma negra y de ella salió un balón color negro con rayas verticales plateadas contra endo que apenas pudo detenerlo y cayó al piso

-endo-gritaron todo el equipo horrorizado pero el chico solo se puso de pie cuando la bruma desapareció de ella salieron dos chicas una de ellas tenía un uniforme negro la camisa era manga corta con la orilla amarilla y el short aparentaba una falda por enfrente mientras que por detrás era un short y el brazalete de capitana en el brazo derecho de color amarillo la chica tenía el pelo color blanco liso hasta la cintura con mechas rojas y ojos del mismo color junto a ella estaba otra chica el uniforme de esta era color azul oscuro con rayas negras cruzadas por todo el pecho en diferentes ángulos y el short era completamente negro y el brsalete de capitán era color rojo en el brazo derecho ella era un chica un poco más baja que la anterior de cabello rojizo recogido con una coleta alta con dos mechones color plata frente a sus orejas y con un fleco por encima de sus ojos que eran color violeta y piel blanca

-hola-dijo la chica peli roja sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro

-¿Quién tiro?-dijo endo mirando a las dos chicas

-uy que grasero-dijo la peli blanca burlona

-no importa ragabash-dijo la peli roja-yo tire-dijo la chica

-perdón soy endo mamoru siento ser tan grosero-dijo tendiéndole la mano pero ninguna de las dos se inmuto el retiro la mano-¿Quiénes son?-dijo el chico serio

-soy vulcania capitana de drack zoon y ella es ragabash capitana de Black furius-dijo la chica

-hola-dijo ragabash con una sonrisa ladeada

-¿Por qué dispararon así pudieron lastimas a nuestro portero-dijo kido vulcania solo lo volteo a ver y sus ojos violetas se tornaron más salvajes

-no fue nuestra intención-dijo ragabash burlándose- no sabíamos que tan débil es su portero-

-¿de qué escuela son?-dijo kido ignorando la mirada de vulcania y el comentario de la peli blanca

-the institute of the ligth-dijo vulcana

-¿que hacen aquí?-dijo Edgar sorprendiendo a a todos el educado Edgar hablándole así a una mujer

-Edgar partinus-dijo la chica- fue un placer aplastar a su equipo en la finales como esta tu amiga hina verdad todavía sigue en el hospital la pobre-dijo la chica fingiendo compasión a lo que él lo miro mal

-aplastar-dijo la endo confundido

'-¿quieren hacer lo mismo con este equipo o qué?-dijo ichinose

-si ya lo hicimos con Italia Inglaterra Argentina estados unidos y Brasil solo falta Japón a también Congo creo que el portero rococó upra tuvo una severa lesión-dijo la chica con malicia en sus ojos

-espera nunca dijimos que jugaríamos contra ustedes-dijo kido

-lo harán-dijo ragabash-nosotras no derribaremos escuela como alinus no nosotros haremos que el futbol sea ilegal en todo el mundo toma-dijo la chica lanzándole una USB a haruna-hay esta de lo que hablo y si no lo hace les pasara lo mismo que a ello-dijo la chica

-¿Qué no pueden hacer eso no tiene derecho eso es ilegal-dijo endo

-nah ilegal por aquí ilegal por haya si sabes trabajar no hay ilegales-dijo la chica

-bueno les propongo algo si detienes un tiro en combinación con vulcania y mío nos iremos y ya no los molestaremos pero si nosotras metemos gol ustedes jugaran bajo nuestras condiciones-dijo ragabah

-endo miro a todos y después a las dos chicas-está bien-dijo endo y les paso el balón a vulcania y ella se lo paso a ragabah y ambas empezaron a corre hacia la portería Cadenas estelar el del pecho le salen cadenas con fuerza sobre natural que se enrollan en el balón y se lo paso a vulcania

-ángel drack-dijo la chica en su espalda le salieron grandes alas negros y un rollo cayó sobre el balón y se volvió negro espeto las cadenas y se dio una vuelta en el aire y le pego con la parte de atrás del pie al balón y salió hacia la portería

-mano celestial-dijo el chico pero no lo pudo detener porque en cuanto la técnica toco el balón desapareció y marcaron gol y cuando miraron a las chica ella estaban siendo cubiertas por una bruma negra

-la amenaza acaba de comenzar-dijo la chica y después desaparecieron

_**/0/0/**_

BUENO PUES ESE EL PROLOGO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	3. Capitulo 1 infiltrador

Hola chicos después de años de ausencia por fin les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia necesitaba darle forma porque había escrito 4 posibles capítulos 1 pero ninguno quedo mas que este

_**/0/0/**_

**CAPITULO 1 INFILTRADOR:**

Todos han de creer que el ataque que Raimon había sufrido por parte ragabash y vulcania era por voluntad de las mismas es hora de enterarnos que es lo que hay detrás de estas chicas. Que esconde LA LUZ.

**MANSION FERNETI **

**26 DE JUNIO DE 2013 10:58 A.M **

-ya llegamos-dijo vulcania pero ahora como hina ichirouta ahora su cabello era negro como el ala de un cuervo piel tan blanca como la nieve ojos verdes destellantes, sentándose frente al líder Max el hombre era rubio alto de piel blanca junto con unos hermosos ojos color plata pero con un toco inigualable de malicia en sus ojos-

-como les fue-dijo el hombre con seriedad-

-tu como crees máximo-dijo la chica mirando hacia la ventana bufando molesta después de voltear el rostro hacia él se levantó-

-no seas insolente hina tenme respeto-dijo máximo molesto pera ver con una mirada fría a hina

-si quieres respeto respeta-dijo hina saliendo de ahí molesta para encontrarse afuera con victoria ferneti ella era un chica rubia de piel pálida ojos color azul cielo

-hi-chan vamos para afuera con la chicas es mejor que estar aquí dentro con mi…con el-dijo victoria mirándola con una clara mueca de dolor en la cara ante lo último que había mencionado al ver eso hina le sonrió con ternura-

-claro vamos-dijo hina saliendo junto con victoria las dos caminaron un par de pasillos para por fin llegar al patio trasero donde estaba 1 chica ella era ale franco su Cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda liso, ojos color café oscuros, tez blanca, un lunar debajo del ojo derecho y las mejillas sonrosadas

-ale que haces-cuestiono hiña al mirarla

-sabes siempre me ha gusta ver la estrellas bueno cuando estoy libre de Athenea-dijo mirándola para después seguir contemplando el cielo

-la verdad no sé cómo estas tan tranquila hina-dijo victoria-tendrás que atacar a kazemaru-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza

-sabes que yo no tendré tantos problemas pero izumi, valen, seyuri incluso ale tendrán problemas-dijo sin mirarla para querer restarle importancia-

-porque yo-dijo una voz detrás de hina haciendo que se petrificara momentáneamente para después girarse y mirar a la chica detrás de ella era una chica rubia con el pelo laceo y largo a la altura de las caderas. Flequillo recto. Es portadora de unos ojos extrañamente rosas. Es delgada, posee las facetas de una bailarina, estatura media de nombre izumi kiyama—

-olvídalo izumi-dijo hina a lo que izumi la miro desconfiada pero después suspiro

-ok bueno el líder te quiere ver-dijo la chica retirándose haciendo que hina bufara enojada

-ya vuelvo-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a ver a máximo camino un par de pasillo hasta que llego a la puerta de la oficina de máximo para después entrar-

-mande-dijo de mala gana la chica sin mirar al líder-

-ya decidí quien se infiltrara en Raimon y serás tu-dijo máximo a lo que hina lo miro enojada

-a no la vez pasada fui yo no lo volverá a hacer-dijo la chica mirándolo –

-ya te lo dije aras lo que yo diga el tiempo que lo diga-dijo tomándole la muñeca apretándosela

-ashh-dijo la chica soltándose del agarre de máximo-no sé cómo es que algún día te quise o te admira-dijo la chica yéndose bajo la mirada de máximo salió furiosa de la habitación azotando la puerta para que después entrara victoria-

-sabes nunca sabré que te paso para que mi héroe se convirtiera en una bestia-dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a salir-

Máximo la sabia, sabía que su hija y su sobrina lo odiaban pero no más de lo que el mismo se odiaba, se odiaba por no poder hacer nada por ser un títere de un ser tan ruin como el que lo manejaba a su antojo pero si era necesario ser el villano del cuento lo seria todo con tal de cuidar lo que más quería tendría que lidiar con su odio ya que sabía muy bien que esa mujer no jugaba se lo demostró donde más le dolió con la mujer que amaba todo por envidia de ella y su hermana así que era mejor hacer lo que ella decía sin retarla, pero aun así tenía un plan para liberase de esa bruja.

MIENTRAS AFUERA CON HINA Y VICTORIA:

-hi-chan cálmate solo ignóralo-dijo la chica intentando calmar a su amiga

-cómo quieres que me calme si sabes perfectamente que yo ya tuve bastante con tener que jugar con mi amigos de Inglaterra pera todavía tener que hacerle lo mismo a mis amigos de Japón-dijo frustrada la chica dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el piso abrazándose las piernas-no entiendo por qué siempre me tiene que forzar a hacer lo que dice sabe que quiero mucho a mis amigos-dijo sin mirar a victoria

-quieres que te diga lo que siento mi padre mi propio padre dejo a mi madre en un hospital en coma y todo para que para convertirse en una maldita bestia-dijo la chica mirando a hina con algo de molestia-

-tienes razón lo siento vic-chan-dijo la chica levantándose-mejor voy a ver a mi primo a su casa para pasar el rato hasta la noche por lo menos-dijo hina para después marcharse

_**/0/0/**_

Bueno chica lamento que el capi sea tan corto pero bueno peor es nada que no jajá no :)

¿Qué les pareció el primer capi después de años de prometerlo?

¿Qué dice de máximo? ¿Cuál es plan que tiene para librase de esa mujer?

¿Les gusta la idea de que la villana sea una mujer?

¿Cómo puede vivir máximo con el odio de su hija y sobrina sobre él?

¿Ya los aburrí con tanta pregunta?

Nos leemos adiós….


End file.
